


Different Strokes

by Chandlure



Series: Sanji x Usopp x Zoro Stories [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M, Masturbation, One shot!, Watching, fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandlure/pseuds/Chandlure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usopp decides to have some self fun in the boys cabin. Sanji finds him, but instead of leaving, stays and watches. Then Zoro shows up. Zoro and Sanji have some fun while watching Usopp have fun. And then there is some fluff at the end. (Usopp doesn't know they're there). Zoro x Sanji, Usopp x self. A Chandlure Trainez One Shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Strokes

It was the day after the crew had landed at port that he found Usopp as he had. He and Usopp had volunteered to stay behind for the evening. Usopp claiming that he wanted to work on a new experiment that he almost perfected, but really having one of his silly diseases, and Sanji because he had a few new recipes he wanted to try, but didn't want Luffy there to bother him as he tested them out. They sent the rest of the crew off onto the island, with promises that nothing would go wrong in the two days they were gone.

Sanji was proud to say that they had upheld that promise. Which was why he felt a sense of dread when a thump from the boys cabin sounded. He was certain that Usopp was downstairs in his factory, and he was the only one on the top floor. He cursed and lit a cigarette before quietly sneaking out of the kitchen and making his way to the boys cabin. He peered into the window, but it was too dark to see clearly.

He cursed under his breath and opened the cabin door just enough to slip himself through, hoping that the intruder didn't hear him come in. He normally would not care to be so quiet, but he knew Usopp was working downstairs and didn't want to frighten the sniper. That was why he got the shock of his life when he saw that it was Usopp that had made the noise.

Usopp, who was supposed to be downstairs working on an experiment was laying naked in his bunk. Sweet innocent Usopp, was panting slightly and shivering as he ran his hands over his naked body. Sanji knew he should leave before Usopp found him, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He pressed himself against the wall, and shifted his hips, trying to ease the erection that resulted from seeing his friend.

"He's beautiful like that, eh?" Sanji jumped a mile in the air and dropped his cigarette on the floor. It was only because of Zoro's hand over his mouth that he didn't scream and alert Usopp to their presence. He threw a glare over his shoulder at Zoro, before batting his hands away from his mouth.

"The fuck you doing here?" Sanji hissed, his eyes moving back to Usopp as he adjusted himself in his pants. His scare had softened him some, but one glance at Usopp was all he needed to harden again.

Zoro shrugged, his eyes on Usopp as the boy ran his fingers over his body. His breath came in short bursts , his tongue slipping out from between his teeth to circle around two fingers before he pressed them into his mouth, sucking on the digits. His left hand trailed down his stomach, and paused at his hipbone to rub tantalizing circles. His cock sliding slickly across his abdomen with every thrust of his hips.

"If you're lucky, Shit Cook, he will fuck himself with those fingers." Zoro whispered in Sanji's ear as he watched from over his shoulder. " I can almost come from just hearing his moans most nights."

Sanji's mouth ran dry, his eyes not leaving Usopp; the boy pulled his fingers from his mouth, a small line of saliva connecting his lips to them as he lowered them from his reddened lips. Sanji leaned back into Zoro's body, allowing the other man to pull him into his arms. Zoro leaned his chin on the cook's shoulder and slid his hands down Sanji's body, pulling out his shirt and slowly unbuttoning it. Lightly, he teased the skin he encountered, chuckling at Sanji when he shivered, their eyes still locked on Usopp.

Usopp had since spread his legs and was massaging his thighs. His cock was smearing precum all over his abdomen and belly, his hips fruitlessly thrusting up for a friction he was not allowing himself to have. Sanji shivered again, his eyes widening when Usopp began to scratch up his stomach, his wet fingers leaving trails of saliva up his body. His nails caught a nipple and the Usopp gasped loudly. Taking the nipple between his fingers he pinched it, rolling it between the wet digits, leaving it to shine dully in the low candlelight.

"Fuck, it looks like he was sucking on it," Sanji moaned, leaning his head back against Zoro's shoulder. Zoro was beginning to copy Usopp's movements, lightly scratching his way up Sanji's wired body, catching both of his nipples. He bit down on his neck as he rubbed the nipples, pinching and twisting them until they stood hard against his palms.

Usopp had the fingers of his left hand in his mouth, his tongue darting out to lick them. His right hand was in his hair, pulling against the curly strands, his hips bucking in rhythm of the pulls. Saliva dripped down his chin as he pulled his fingers from his mouth. He trailed them down his neck and over his collarbone, leaving it glistening.

Usopp pressed his fingers into the skin on his hipbone, firmly rubbing circles against the bone. He threw his head back and gave a struggled, "fuck."

Sanji's breath stuttered, his hips thrusting erratically before he pressed back into Zoro. "What was what!?" he hissed, eyes rolling to the back of his head when Zoro gripped his own hip and pressed against the skin there, copying the rubbing motion Usopp had done.

"His hipbones are one of his more sensitive spots. He could spend hours rubbing them. His cock would fill and drip and he'll shiver and moan like a whore." Zoro chuckled, "hey, Shit Cook, look."

Zoro nudged the side of Sanji's face with his nose to catch his attention. His eyes trailed to Usopp's cock, his breath catching. Usopp was rubbing his fingers over the glistening head, coating the tips of his fingers with precum. His right hand was lazily rubbing against his hipbone, almost as if to calm him. Deftly, Usopp took the head and pinched his foreskin over it. Moaning he continued the movement, his hips thrusting up to meet the movement.

"Shit," Zoro whispered, "he's never done that before." His hands moved to smooth over Sanji's waist, his fingers undoing the button and fly of Sanji's pants. His breath was coming out in bursts and the cook could feel the sweat slowly dripping down Zoro's face.

Sanji turned his face, leaning his forehead on Zoro's cheek. His eyes closing at the feel of Zoro's fingers on the head of his cock, pinching the foreskin over it as Usopp had done to his own. "Watch him," Zoro ordered.

Sanji forced his eyes opened and angled his face so he could watch Usopp. Usopp had fingers in his mouth again, but they were gone quickly, pausing momentarily to wet the head before disappearing between his thighs to cup his balls. He rolled them in his hand, massaging and squeezing them lightly. He pulled his hand away from his cock and slid it under his pillow. "Today seems to be your lucky day, Shit Cook."

Sanji's eye widened when he saw the tube of lubricant that Usopp had pulled from under his pillow. He had paused and sat up, panting as he poured a generous amount into his shaky palm. He had then placed the tube back under his pillow before dipping his fingers into the liquid.

Usopp took his cock in hand and moaned loudly, his hand slipping against the heated flesh as he squeezed, wiping the remains of the lube on his hand all over his cock until it glistened.

"I want to suck his cock," Sanji admitted, the rest of the words on his tongue getting cut off by a moan when Zoro twisted his hand. He pressed his hips back, rubbing his ass against Zoro's erection.

"Oh, my God," Usopp had spread his legs further and was running his lubed fingers over his cleft. He gasped loudly as he circled his entrance with his middle finger.

Sanji pressed closer to Zoro, whining when the swordsman pulled away, "what're you-"

There was a click before the light smell of coconut filled his nose. Sanji screwed his eyes shut and let out a stuttering breath when Zoro's hand returned to his cock, sliding over the shaft before circling around the head.

Sanji bucked, his hand hovering over Zoro's. Zoro stilled his hand, allowing Sanji to fuck it as he pressed himself against his back, rubbing his cock against Sanji's fabric covered ass.

There was a strangled whimper, causing both men to look back up at Usopp. Sanji's eyes widened as he watched the boy fuck himself with his finger. Usopp's back was arched, his thick cock bouncing against his stomach as he moved his hips to work his ass over his finger. He gasped, the fingers of his free hand scratching up his taunt body, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He paused then panting, shivering, with sweat rolling down his body as he slowly worked another finger in.

He stopped once the second finger was in, and trailed his right hand down to grip his cock. Usopp sighed, throwing his head to the side and nuzzling the pillow as he ran his hand slowly over his cock.

Sanji swallowed, "oh, fuck." he watched as Usopp pulled his hand away, a trail of precum pulling with it, leaving a small line of connection.

Zoro bit his neck, "told you, didn't I?" Zoro twisted his hand over Sanji's cock head, causing the cook to almost collapse in his arms. He moved away from Sanji then, and pressed him against the wall, positioning him so that they both had a clear view of what Usopp was doing to himself.

"What're you- fucking hell, Marimo!" Sanji threw his head back, his hands slipping into Zoro's hair to keep his lips against his chest.

"Keep your eyes on him," Zoro commanded, his tongue running over Sanji's abs, flicking from side to side.

"Shit, he's fucking himself again," Sanji moaned, sighing and moving his hips in Zoro's hands as the man rubbed over his hipbones.

Usopp had worked in a third finger and had his feet flat against the bed. His hips moved sensually as his fingers slid in and out of him, he was moaning with abandon, his free hand tangling in the curly locks surrounding his cock. His eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks, his moans coming out in soft symphony with the slapping noises his fingers were making.

Sanji shoved his fist into his mouth to keep from yelling out; Zoro had taken a tentative lick at his cock causing him to shiver. Unconsciously, Sanji moved his hips, fucking the swordsman's mouth as he stared at Usopp who had sat up suddenly. Zoro pressed against his hips to keep him from moving, and swallowed him deeply, his tongue flicking from side to side, massaging the underside of the head before he pulled off. He turned his head, leaning his cheek against Sanji's hipbone to watch what Usopp was doing.

Usopp had moved onto his knees, spreading them so that when he bent to lean on his arm, his cock rubbed against the pillow under him. He was putting more lube on his fingers and breathing in deeply as if to calm himself.

Sanji looked away to look down at Zoro. He tapped the swordsman's shoulder and pulled against his arm to get him to stand. Zoro blinked but complied, his eyes closing shut when the Cook's lips fell against his own. He pulled Sanji close, running his hand over his arm so that the cook would wrap it around his neck. Zoro sighed into the kiss, pressing Sanji into the wall and rubbing their cocks together as they continued to kiss.

"Zoro," Sanji murmured, hiding his reddening face in his rival's neck, biting his lip against the pleasure building up in his abdomen. "I'm not going to last."

His eyes flicked over to Usopp, and he knew he was a goner. Usopp was leaning on his right arm, his left arm was twisted slightly behind himself as he fucked his ass with his fingers. His hips were thrusting against the pillow, fucking it as if his entire life depended on it.

Sanji sped up his own thrusts, and bit into Zoro's shoulder to keep from screaming as his orgasm hit him. He was vaguely aware that Zoro reached his peak as well but kept watching as Usopp had reached his own orgasm, body shaking and long curly hair falling around his face as he came. The fingers in his ass had stopped moving, but his hips continued to thrust, pulling more and more cum from Usopp's cock as he fucked the pillow to completion. It was only when Usopp collapsed on the bed did Sanji pull away from Zoro, his cheeks bright red.

Zoro himself, was bright red and did not look Sanji in the eye. He opted instead to look over at Usopp, his hand rubbing the back of his neck as he looked for something to say. Sanji tutted and walked away from Zoro as the sounds of Usopp's snoring began to fill the room. "Idiot exhausted himself out."

Zoro chuckled, and left to quickly get a towel from the bathroom. When he returned Sanji had positioned Usopp comfortably on the bed and had cleaned the pillows and sheets off as much as he could. Pushing the cook to the side, Zoro began to wipe Usopp down, taking special care with his face.

After he was finished he threw the towel in the general direction of the bathroom and pulled Usopp off the bed and into his arms, moving the sleeping boy to his own bed. Usopp immediately snuggled into Zoro's pillow, snuffling at the soft fabric, and sighing happily at the feel of the warm blanket being put over him.

Sanji watched with an expression of bemusement, before getting to work pulling off the sheets. Zoro had disappeared again, showing up with another towel. He threw it at Sanji, "clean yourself up, I got this." Sanji looked down, and blushed when he saw his cock laying flaccid against the outside of his pants, he almost completely forgot. He sat on the edge of Franky's bed and washed himself with the towel before putting himself back in his pants.

Zoro was placing new sheets on Usopp's bed, looking as calm as ever. Sanji didn't know what to make of it. "So..." he said after Zoro put the last pillow back in place.

"What?"

"It's my watch tonight," Sanji said nonchalantly, his blonde hair falling into his face as he looked down at the floor.

Zoro snorted before snatching the towel from Sanji and snapping it against his head, "so?"

"Hey!" Sanji jumped up, moving to grab the towel. "Never mind, you shit-head!"

Zoro leaned down and kissed Sanji, smirking against the cook's lips before pulling away. "I'll be there."

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, and I couldn't sleep. It is now 5.30 in the morning so I hope this little story was readable (I haven't the alertness to check this at the moment, but am posting because, why not?)
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Morning all,
> 
> Chandlure


End file.
